


It's not a side effect of the cough syrup, I am thinking it must be love

by TheSunWasAlwaysInHerEyes



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Card Games, Cold, Concerned Agatha and Penny, Fever, Fluff, Lets Just Go Crazy, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Not Even Sure If The Humdrum Is Mentioned..., One Shot, SnowBaz, What Else Do I Tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWasAlwaysInHerEyes/pseuds/TheSunWasAlwaysInHerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is sick with a cold, and Baz is at his wits end with all of the pathetic sniffling and sneezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a side effect of the cough syrup, I am thinking it must be love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever...!!! I simply adore Rainbow Rowell and especially Simon/Baz, and have read every single work posted in the fandom. Every time I think about Carry On coming out in a few short days I simply cannot function I am so excited! I wasn't really sure if I was ever going to post this (I'm terribly nervous still) but with Carry On looming before as and the 99% probability that this will make absolutely no sense after Oct. 6th, I decided to share it with the world! Or else, the part of the world that reads Simon Snow slash fic. Anyway, this story was inspired by a terrible cold I had last winter and is quite possibly total rubbish. Not a single soul on earth has read it except for me (which also means it is probably not properly edited!), sooo.... Here it goes!

"For the love of Crowley, Snow, keep it down!"

Simon looked up at his irritated roommate and grimaced, blowing his nose again.

"You say that as if I _purposely_ got sick just to piss you off," his hoarse voice groaned out. "I can't help it that everything about me, including the fact that I was _born_ , annoys you, Baz."

Basilton looked up from his book and over at Simon, who was curled up on his bed. The dimly lit room was always cold in the winter. The snow falling outside cast shadows across the walls.

Simon and Baz had recently returned from dinner and went straight to their respective places. Baz, lounging on his bed with a book; Simon, cracking open a few age-old texts in preparation for Monday's class, despite it being Friday, at Penny's persistence. It wasn't long before Simon gave in to his fever and wrapped himself up in quilts and blankets on his bed.

"Always so dramatic, Snow," Baz sighed, putting his book down.

_Me? The dramatic one?_ Simon thought. _Yeah, right._

"And I suppose if you were sick, you could suppress the need to sneeze and cough and blow your nose by pure will?" Simon asked his friend from under his blankets. Friend was still a newer term in Simon's vocabulary for describing Baz. Although they had worked their differences out a while ago and were now teamed together to stop The Insidious Humdrum, Simon still felt weird thinking of how many years Tyrannus Basilton Pitch had been his 'nemesis'.

Baz stood up in a huff, walking over to him. He kneeled down in front of Simon, who scrambled to sit up, knowing his red nose and watery eyes probably made him look even more inferior than usual to the taller boy. He didn't like Baz seeing him this weak.

"First, Snow, I would never be stupid enough to catch a cold from someone else." Baz was standing so close to him that he could feel the warmth of his breath. His grey eyes pierced through Simon like a lightning bolt, sending a shiver across his spine that no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, Simon couldn't blame the cold for.

"Second, Vampires don't get sick." Baz straightened up and walked to the bathroom, holding his night clothes. He closed the door before Simon had a chance to open his mouth.

Simon could feel his face flush vibrant red. He was always worried that he and Baz would slip back into their old roles. The savior and the skeptic. Lose each other. Simon swallowed hard, pulling the blankets over his head.

Simon didn't hear Baz come out of the bathroom before he fell into a fevered sleep.

\-----

"Snow. Snow. SNOW!" Simon bolted up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked around but saw nothing concerning, until his eyes landed on his flustered roommate slumped against his bed.

"Aleister almighty, Baz. What is it?" Simon groaned, leaning out of bed to grab a tissue from the almost empty box.

"Snow, something is horribly wrong with me." Simon looked over Baz. who's head was in his hands. His clock read 7:30. Way to early for regular Simon, let alone sick Simon, to be awake.

"Has it really taken you eighteen years to figure that out?" Simon's sore throat stung when he talked.

"I'm serious, you ass, I don't know what's happening to me." Baz finally looked up at him, and Simon could barely suppress a giggle. Baz's pale white Vampire skin appeared even paler and whiter then before, if that was even possible. His nose was red and sore looking, like he had been rubbing it. He had gotten sick! Simon did start to laugh.

Although Baz's eyes were watery, the intense glare he shot at Simon was just as powerful and beautiful-- wait, no, _scary,_ Simon corrected himself -- as always.

Baz coughed and stood up, pacing the room. "You, and your stupid cold. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone, Snow!" Baz ran a hand through his long dark hair, while Simon smiled.

" _I_ was under the impression that you were smart enough to avoid getting sick," Simon laughed at Baz. "Plus, who knew Vampires could catch colds?" He clutched his sides as his lungs protested.

"Damn," said Baz, throwing himself onto his bed. He groaned, triggering a fit of coughing. "I feel like death," Baz finally got out between coughs, thumping his head down into his pillow in defeat.

_What a Drama Queen!_ Simon thought to himself, wiping his eyes from his laughter. A pang of guilt did pierce him after he looked over at a dejected Baz. _It is sort of my fault that Baz is sick..._

Against his better judgment, Simon sat up. It took him a few minutes to untangle himself from the unending pile of covers he had wrapped himself in, but he finally escaped and went over to his friend. The cold stone floor seeped all the warmth from Simon's bare feet as he stood next to Baz.

"Baz, I feel terrible for getting you sick, I-"

"Oh, shut it, Snow. Don't go all wishy-washy on me. I don't care," Baz said into his pillow, not moving an inch.

"How about we go down and get some breakfast?" Simon asked nervously, fidgeting. It wasn't like Baz to let him off so easy.

"Hrrrmmmm," he replied, still not moving.

"Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, get your sick, pale ass out of bed!" Simon demanded, his voice significantly lower and scratchier than normal.

Baz noticeably stilled.

He slowly turned over and meet Simon's blue eyes. Simon was scared to move. Suddenly, Baz sneezed, breaking the tension in an instant. Simon sighed in relief, smiling.

"Since when do you talk about my ass?" Baz said, wiping his nose with one of the tissues from the box Simon had on his bedside table. Simon could feel his face go as red as an apple.

"It was... Just.. I-" Simon rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, deciding silence would probably be the safest answer.

Baz just cocked an eyebrow at the blushing boy and propped himself up on an elbow, obviously pleased by Simon's reaction.

"Well, Snow, now we are both sick. There is no way that I'm leaving this room," he sighed. "My reputation would take a serious blow. As I have never been sick before- shut up Snow," (Simon had started to laugh/cough again) "-what happens now?"

"Well..." Simon perched on the end of Baz's bed, (tentatively, mind you) and thought about all the other times he had been sick. Always at the orphanage, to his memory.

"Mostly, it's the sore throat and runny nose that starts it. Then the fever and stuffiness. And a terrible cough for a few days. Oh, and fatigue. And headaches. Possibly const-"

"Arg!" Baz cut him off, falling back onto his bed with a depressed cry. "Enough, Snow, I get it. So, how do we get rid of this hellish disease?"

Simon sighed, (well, attempted to, but actually coughed).

"I guess a lot of resting," he said, scooting back farther onto Baz's bed. "Ew!" Simon cried out when his hand touched a used tissue on the blanket.

"That's what you get for sitting over here," Baz growled, sitting up. "I'm going to take the longest, hottest, steamiest shower and see how that works." Simon could feel his face go red when he pictured that image. He feinted a sneeze, trying to hide his scarlet face.

"You," Baz said, pointing at Simon, "Are going to be gone when I'm done." He got up from his bed and made his way over to the bathroom, blowing his nose as he slammed the door closed.

Simon sat in silence for a moment. He could hear Baz turn on the shower. He looked around the room. Blankets, pillows, and used tissues littered the floor and the beds. The sky was gloomy and dark, letting in very little light from the window. Simon's stomached grumbled. He debated going to get some breakfast, but when he looked in the mirror mounted on the wall opposite the beds, he decided to do a kindness to all of Watford and stay in their room. His disheveled blonde hair stood wildly on his head. His face was pale but his cheeks flush with sickness. His stomach grumbled again.

_Baz obviously doesn't want me here. Maybe I can make it to Penny's without seeing anyone? No, plus, Agatha will probably be there._

Simon didn't care if Agatha saw him, strangely enough, but he knew she would take one look and scream at him for contaminating any and all doorknobs he happened to touch on his way over. He got an idea for how to manage that, but it was a bit unlikely to work.

_Well, I guess the only other option is to stay. That is, until Baz spells me out of the room..._

He still felt bad about getting him sick.  
\------  
Baz finally got out of the shower and redressed in his pajamas. The bathroom door swung open with a whoosh, pouring steam out and into the room.

"Feel any better?" Simon asked.

A towel lay over the raven haired boy's head, as he was drying his hair.

"I thought I told you to get lost, Snow," Baz snarled, shaking his head. He stopped and pulled the towel down, revealing partially dried hair sticking up wildly in every direction (which he quickly smoothed out once he saw it in the mirror). He looked about the room.

Simon had cleaned up all of the snotty tissues and folded all of the quilts and blankets, a pile for each boy on Baz's bed. He had then gathered all of the food and water he could find and piled it onto his. A considerable stack of mint Aero bars lay waiting to be eaten next to a few bottles of water, and some dried pineapple (a Christmas gift from Penny), he had been saving.

"I decided that since I got you sick, I'm not going to leave until we are both better," Simon declared. It had sounded like a nice thing to say in his head, but Baz looked angry.

"Snow, the last thing I want to do is be stuck with you for Aleister knows how long until we are both better." Baz threw his towel into the bathroom and strode to the door.

"I am going to open his door, and you are going to leave." He twisted the knob, but it didn't budge. The taller boy pulled on the door, and pulled some more. He turned to Simon.

"Snow. What did you do?" His lips barely moved, pulled taught across his mouth.

Simon cringed.

"I was trying to see if I could spell the door open without having to touch it and, well, now it won't open at all."

Baz held his head in his hands, leaning against the unmoving door.

"I don't even want to know, Snow." He ran a hand through his hair looking over at Simon. "What is all this?" Baz asked, gesturing to the beds.

"Well, since neither of us can go anywhere, at least for the time being, I gathered all of the food and water and I thought we could just, I don't know, hang out or something? I have cards," he said embarrassedly, wringing his hands.

Baz looked around the room again, then turned and walked over to his closet.

Technically it was both of their's, but Baz had always claimed it as his own every year. Simon had almost forgotten the room had one after so long.

Baz hunted around for a few seconds, before he emerged with a bag stuffed with apples and a small smile.

Simon laughed, taking the bag from Baz and laying it on his bed.

"There must be two dozen apples in here! I always wondered where you kept your stash."

"You make it sound like they're drugs, Simon," Baz sat down on the corner of his bed and laughed, but soon stopped abruptly.

Baz must have realized what he did, and started to cough a bit to hide the slight reddening of his cheeks.

_Oh my gods, did he just call me_ Simon? The blue eyed boy could feel a smile creep onto his face.

\-----

Ten hours and inconceivable amounts of Aero bars later, both boy were sitting on Baz's bed, wrapped in their blankets, playing cards.

"It's _Go Fish_ Baz, not poker! You can't lie about your hand!" Simon demanded, throwing a box of tissues at his friend.

"It's called bluffing, Snow, and you never said it was against the rules," Baz laughed, taking a bite from his apple. Simon had cut him off from Aero bars after they had eaten over half of his stockpile, and who knew how long they'd be stuck in here. "Besides, you are such a cheater," Baz insisted, shooting the blonde haired boy a lopsided grin.

"Oh yeah?" Simon said, raising his eyebrows. "Prove it."

"Fine. I will." Baz slowly leaned forward across the makeshift game board and closer to Simon. He kept his grey eyes pinned against the blue of Simon's, daring him to look away. He didn't. Baz was only inches away from him. Neither one moved. Simon was nervous, but strangely transfixed to the pink lips in front of him. Suddenly, with a flourish, Baz snatched away Simon's cards and sat back into his spot.

"Aha! Holding matches, are we?" Baz flashed the cards with a full blown grin, and then preceded to sneeze so powerfully he fell back and hit his head on the wall. Simon laughed so hard he thought his lungs were going to erupt in his chest, sending him into a fit of coughing. It was a good five minutes before either of them composed themselves enough to gather the cards and get back to their game. Though, by this point, Simon was more interested in studying his opponents entrancing pink lips, which of course sent a fiery red hue to his cheeks.

"Baz, I'm having a lot of fun," Simon said.

"Shut up. That's just because you're winning." Baz glared intensely at his cards, as if he could intimidate them into a better hand. Simon tried not to stare at him, but could hardly tare his eyes away. He was so unused to a relaxed Baz. The dark haired boy's eyes were awake with excitement and his face open. His eyebrow slightly lifted, his mouth open just a fraction and cocked into a small grin. A small grin that grew larger when he caught Simon's gaze.

"Umm... uhh... Have any sevens?" Simon asked, trying to hide cheeks as bright red as the apple Baz was eating.

Baz just smirked. _"Go Fish."_

\---

A few hours, apples, and card games later, Simon sighed and fell into the bed with a huff.

"Baz, _Rummy_ is no fun if you keep wining!"

"Well, you are the king of _Go Fish_ and _Spit,_ so there is no way we are playing any more of those," he said, putting his cards down and looking over at Simon. _"Crazy 8's-"_

_BANG!_

Baz and Simon shot to their feet at the loud noise from outside. The bedroom door shot open with a slam, two angry girls following behind.

"What the hell, boys!" Agatha shouted, stomping into the room, Penelope on her heels.

"We have been worried _sick_ about you!" Penny crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"When you didn't show up, we thought something had gone terribly wrong, with you being sick and all, Simon. We spent half the day trying to get your bloody door open, convinced you were on your death bed." Agatha huffed out.

"Hey, thanks for the confidence in _me_ as his roommate." Baz muttered wiping his nose on one of the few remaining tissues.

Just then, Simon remembered that he and Baz were supposed to meet them for breakfast this morning. It appeared as though Baz just remembered as well.

"Oh Pen, Aggie, I totally forgot!" Simon ran a hand through his hair. "It's just, I got Baz sick and I felt awful for it so we've just been hanging out and-" He stopped, looking over at Baz.

The girls shared a look, and broke out into big smiles.

"Oh oh, we get it, boys. Its okay!" Penny hurriedly said.

"Yes! Yeah, now that we know you two are both breathing, we'll just be going." Agatha said with a grin.

Simon and Baz shared a glance. Baz shrugged. "Girls..." he mumbled, flopping back into bed.

"Come on, Pen, lets go to the library!" Agatha suggested happily.

"Hold on, let me help these two snot bags before we go," Penny giggled, calling out a spell. _"Laughter is the best medicine!"_

Simon and Baz both broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Rolling-on-the-floor-tears-streaming-down-your-face laughter. It was a few minutes before the spell wore of, releasing two healthy, if not slightly annoyed, teenage boys.

"Damn!" Baz said flicking his hair out of his eyes. "We both learned it in class not two weeks ago, and neither of us thought of using that spell."

"At least they're gone," Simon motioned to the door where the girls had exited during the boys laughter.

Baz walked over to the door, twisting the handle. He scowled, turning back to Simon. "They locked us back in here!"

Simon should have probably been angry at them for it, but he was actually quite happy at the thought of spending more time with the taller boy. He glanced at Baz, looking him up and down, amazed by how effective the spell really was. "Wow, you look so good."

Both boys blinked at each other for a few seconds before what Simon said really sunk in.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Simon exclaimed quickly, burying his head in his hands.

"Wait, so you don't think I look good?" Baz popped an eyebrow and a small grin at Simon, egging him on.

"No! Yes! I mean, you always look good!" Simon was just digging himself in deeper. Baz was outright laughing now. "Ah. Let me start over." Simon drew in a breath. "Wow, you look so _much better_."

"Ahh, Simon, always tripping over your words." Baz lounged back against his headboard with a sigh, his lungs and nose clear of sickness.

"You did it again," said Simon, sitting down next to Baz on his bed. Slightly closer than he had been earlier. Baz tried to gaze casually at him, but the piercing glare of his grey eyes revealed he had noticed his slip too.

"Did what, Snow?"

"No, no. None of that. You called me Simon again and we both know it." The boy's eyes locked, grey against blue. Storm against sky.

"Is that a problem," Baz more stated then asked, leaning in a bit closer.

"No... I like it," Simon said quietly, entranced by how close Baz was. He could smell apples and mint Aero bars and something entirely Baz.

"I do too, Simon," he said, barely moving his lips, tipping the blonde haired boy over the edge.

Simon was _dying_ to kiss him. Everything inside him screamed at him to lean in and press his lips to Baz's.

Simon's mind raced, trying to chronicle ever facet of the Vampire's face. Every wrinkle and crevasse. Every inch of skin on every inch of his body. Simon had never looked at Baz that hard before. Hell, he had never looked at anything that hard. It was then, after all these years from nemesis to friend that Simon Snow finally realized that he was falling _madly_ for Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. The awareness of this feeling sent him reeling. He felt like the puzzle he had been trying to finish for his entire time at Watford had finally come together. He looked deep into Baz's eyes, hoping, praying that the beautiful boy beside him understood what Simon was feeling, and returned his affections.

"What are you thinking about, Simon?" Baz asked quietly, running a hand across the blanket they were sitting on.

"You," Simon answered truthfully.

"Hmm," came Baz's reply. His hand crept closer to Simon's. "Not Penny?"

"Not Penny." Simon said.

"Not Agatha?" Baz asked, just above a whisper.

" _Not Agatha_." Simon could sense that this question held more meaning then the one before. Both boys had spent far too many years vying for attention from the pretty girl, but neither had ever realized why. Before Baz could pull away, Simon slipped his hand over and onto Baz's. The warmth of the Vampire's fingers surprised Simon, but felt perfect against his. Baz turned his hand and grasped Simon's, pulling him closer. Simon heart skipped a beat in his chest. He licked his lips, looking to Baz. Baz slowly sat up straighter against the headboard, still pulling Simon gently towards him.

_Crowley, Crowley, Crowley!_ Simon thought to himself. _This can't be happening!_ He had never felt anything like what he was experiencing now. Not anywhere, not with anyone.

Simon looked into Baz's eyes. They drew Simon in like no magnet that ever was. Soon, Simon was leaning over his roommates legs, eyes locked with his. Baz leaned in closer. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"Not Agatha?" Baz asked again, so softly Simon more felt his breath on his lips then heard the words. In answer, Simon closed the gap and pressed his lips into Baz's. Simon's cheeks turned apple red with delight that he didn't pull away.

They stayed so still at first, not moving a muscle, but soon greedy lips pushed and pulled. Simon felt high off the thought of the perfect lips pressed against his. Baz ran his fingers through Simon's hair, while Simon pinned him against the headboard with his hands. Baz cupped his face with both hands, pulling him closer. Simon hoped farther onto the bed and straddled Baz's legs. In an instant, Baz pushed Simon down into the mattress, lips never parting, and lay next to and slightly on the blonde boy, running his hands up and down his arms.

"Baz," Simon moaned into the boy's mouth.

"Simon," Baz growled back, pushing him farther into the bed. Simon felt utter bliss. He smiled, biting Baz's bottom lip. Baz pulled back, nuzzling Simon.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," Baz whispered, running a finger across Simon's cheek.

"If only you had, we could have done this ages ago," Simon laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Baz," he said, completely serious. The dark haired boy sighed, looking up and into his eyes.

"I think I've been in love with you for years."

"I think I've been in love with you since that first day."

"Ew, gross Simon. We were practically infants," Baz teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"Your lips are pretty amazing," Simon sighed, staring openly at Baz.

"Did you know that you have the most wonderful cheeks in the world?" Baz said, kissing the other one.

"I hate how red my face gets."

"No, no. It's your best feature," Baz insisted. "When your face flushes with color, all I can think is how completely alive you look. Powerful and poised, life pumping through your veins. Plus, I like it when you're embarrassed, and the two seem to go hand in hand."

"Great," Simon groaned. He could feel his face flush from Baz's analysis, which just encouraged him to fiercely recapture Simon's lips.

It was a few minutes before both boys admitted how tired they were, (it was passed eleven and they had both been sick) and decided to settle in for bed.

"It's sort of crazy that being sick together was what finally brought us together." Baz said, picking up the deck of cards strewn on the floor.

"Mmmm hmmm. You're welcome," Simon said with a laugh, smoothing out the blanket on Baz's bed.

"It was the best damn thing to happen to me in a long time," Baz replied, stifling a yawn, but truly meaning what he said.

"To the both of us." Simon reached out and pulled Baz to his feet. He stood only a few inches over Simon, but enough that he had to tilt his head to kiss him goodnight.

Simon moved to pull away and go to his bed, but Baz grinned and pulled him towards his.

They both snuggled together on Baz's bed, tucked under the blankets. They talked for a while about their thoughts, and what exactly was happening between them.

"Baz, are we boyfriends?" Simon whispered.

"What else would we be, _boyfriend?_ " he replied.

"It sounds so sexy when you say it," Simon smiled, lacing his hand with Baz's.

"Keep it in your pants, _boyfriend_."

They both laughed, happier then they could ever remember being before. Wrapped in each others arms, neither knew what came next, but both were excited to share it with the other. It didn't matter that Agatha and Penny had locked them back in their room. There was no place either would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it? If you did, blink twice.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I love ALL writing but I am acutely terrified to share any works of fiction. Poetry... much easier. Any and all comments or questions are immensely appreciated. The title is based off a song, and if anyone knows it, you're awesome! I just love this fandom so much, and to be able to contribute to it is awesome. Anytime anyone wants to talk, exchange ideas, or anything, shoot me a message, I'd seriously love it. Also, if any of you hardcore Snow Flakes out there have any suggestions of awesome places where more of our kind is gathered, please do share!
> 
> P.S. I have another SnowBaz fic I wrote that is much lengthier (around 10,000 words) and is much more... eh, risky? Compared to a cutesy fluff fic, at least. I really don't like the idea that it will go to waste, so if there is any interest shown I will gladly post it!


End file.
